


Piano man

by jimlecavich1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Alec Lightwood, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Sad Alec, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimlecavich1/pseuds/jimlecavich1
Summary: Everyone goes to pandemonium to sing karaoke. When Simon points out Alec hasn't sung, Alec stands up and sings. Everone is in shock, so when Alec askes if they liked it they don't say anything. Alec being Alec thinks the worst and leaves.





	Piano man

Everyone was going to sing karaoke at Pandemonium. Magnus practically begged Alec to go with a promise of something dirty. When they got to Pandemonium Izzy and Simon sang a duet which turned out...well...um..ok. “That was...different,” Magnus said laughing as he snapped a drink into his hands. Izzy laughed and Simon pretended to be upset.

 

“We should do a duet,” Clary said to Jace grabbing his hand. He laughed and giggled out a,” What song.” Clary was thinking as Simon said. “You guys need to sing crazy.” Clary laughed pulling Jace on stage. 

  
  


They started singing with a ‘ _ You drive me crazy I just can't sleep I'm so excited, I'm in too deep Oh crazy But it feels alright  Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night’ _

  
  


Alec rocked his foot with the beat and smiled when Jace and Clary harmonized at the last note. Jace and Clary held hands as they came and sat down. Simon looked at everyone saying, “You know what I just realized?” Everyone looked at him and Simon smiled. “Alec is the only one who hasn’t sung.” everyone looked at Alec and Alec’s eyes widened.

 

He smiled as he blushed saying, “I don’t sing.” Jace said, “Looks like someone is scared.” Alec looked at him annoyed and said fine I’ll sing. Magnus laughed and said, “What song are you gonna sing darling?” Alec looked at him and smiled. 

  
  


Alec stood up grabbing a stool to sit on. He sat down and listened as the song began to play. Alec started to sing belting _ “It's nine o'clock on a Saturday The regular crowd shuffles in There's an old man sitting next to me Makin' love to his tonic and gin,”  _ Simon muttered a ‘wow’ as everyone listened in awe as Alec sang. HIs voice was as smooth as caramel.

 

Magnus looked like he was going to cry when Alec’s voice changed pitch to sing a little higher.  _ “He says, ‘Song can you play me a memory, I’m not really sure how it goes but it’s sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete when I wore a younger man's clothes.”  _  Clary smiles brightly at Jace who is saying, “How the actual hell did I not know he could sing?” Alec finished the last note of the song and came down the steps of the stage.

 

He looked at all of them an asked, “Did you like it?” The smile melted away when no one answered. He feared the worst and walked away. “Oh no.” Magnus and Izzy said in unison. “Does he think that we didn’t like it or something because that was amazing,” Clary said sitting up. Alec walked outside and ran towards the institute.

 

He knew it wasn’t that far so he didn’t use a speed rune. He walked into the institute with his head down not wanting anyone to see the tears. He was so embarrassed. He never let anyone hear him sing and he didn’t know he was that bad. He got into the shower and allowed himself to sob. Magnus and the others were still trying to find him. They first went to the loft then it clicked that he was at the institute. Izzy walked into Alec’s room to find him laying down. “Alec we are sorry,” Alec huffed out. “Izzy I seriously don’t give a damn just get out and let me sleep.” Izzy was kinda shocked at how rude he was being but she didn’t blame him. 

 

She stood up and went into the hall. “Guys we messed up he is so angry, someone, go talk to him.” Simon offered and walked in. “Alec we are sorry that we didn’t say anything but,” He was cut off by Alec whispering,”Just..please..leave.” Simon felt very bad. He walked out and told everyone, “Yeah guys um..we messed up he is um..crying.” Clary gasped and Magnus teared up. 

 

Magnus opened the door and walked in. “Alec we didn’t mean to be quiet you were just so…” Alec finished his sentence say, “Awful I was just so awful.” Magnus looked at him confused. “Alec you were amazing, we couldn't speak because we were shocked.” Alec sat up and looked confused. 

 

Everyone else walked in and explained. Alec finally said, “Wait, I..wasn’t..um….awful?” Clary and Simon laughed, Izzy smiled along with Jace and Magnus looked confused. “Alec you were amazing.”


End file.
